


Dangerous

by ZenlessZen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gang!Zen, MC has a bat, Superhero!Jaehee, Superhero!Jumin, Superhero!Saeyoung, Superhero!V, Superhero!Yoosung, Superhero!Zen, Zen is a Good Boyfriend, Zen is bad at keeping secrets, badass jaehee, dystopian setting, everything goes to shit really fast, or at least he's trying, potentially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: The man in front of her was dangerous.At least that’s what the government said. But part of her couldn’t help but think that he felt familiar.





	1. Chapter 1

The man in front of her was dangerous. 

At least that’s what the government said. But part of her couldn’t help but think that he felt _familiar. _That’s the part that made her pause, softball bat gripped in her hand. His face was decorated with an elegant white and gold mask that covered most of his face except his merlot eyes and his lips. Startling merlot eyes.He was wearing a suit of pure white, impeccably clean with golden inlays. His gloves were of the same color, made of silk, if the way they glinted was any indication. His coattails flapped in time with his platinum hair behind him as he stood seemingly on air just outside of the shattered circular window that lit up her attic.   
  
He reminded her of a man in a leather jacket, with a laugh that lit up the world. Who tasted of peppermint, smelled of vanilla. Whose lips were warm and inviting. Intoxicating. A man with platinum hair and merlot eyes that softened when they met her gaze. With warm, callused hands that always touched her so gently.   
  
Her grip on the bat tightened as the figure floated into her attic and planted his feet with a crunch on the floor. The shattered glass. “Stay there.” He lilted. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself on the glass.”   
  
And his _voice. _God it was so much like his. Her lover’s. Hyun’s. She almost wanted to drop her bat. But she held firm. He was a rogue. The one who goes by the name of ZEN. His power? Vocal manipulation. He could change his voice to mimic anyone. He could control people like puppets using his voice. Part of her wondered why he hadn’t used that on her. She could move. She did have free will, at the moment. If he was dangerous… then why was he being so nice?  
  
The thought made her stomach churn. “Stay back.” She snarled. “I have a bat and I’m not afraid to use it.”   
  
He let out a musical chuckle. He muttered something under his breath. Something that sounded suspiciously like “Oh, I know.” He then sighed, taking a step forward. The glass crunched under his whie leather shoes. He moved towards her with careful, purposeful steps. She readied her bat. He paused, tilting his head. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he began quietly. “The government will be here soon. They’re going to take you away. I…” he hesitated slightly, swallowing. “... have been ordered to not let that happen.”   
  
He had hesitated. Why? His eyes looked like he truly didn’t want that to happen himself. He should be an actor of some sort. She let out a growl. “Stop acting. What do you really want?” 

He huffed out a sigh that sounded almost fond. “I’m being honest. I need you to come with me.” He held out a gloved hand. The gesture was so familiar it was making her heart ache.   
  
“You _scum._ Stop imitating my boyfriend just to get me to come with you!” She took a step forward, gritting her teeth as glass sliced open her foot. She was barefoot. Of course she was, this was her own damn house. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to deal with the pain. The glass piece dug in deeper causing her to wince. _Damnit._

ZEN looked horrified, surging forward and dropping to his knees to examine her wound. The sudden movement caught her off guard. Was he… concerned? Glass pieces imbedded themselves in his shin, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. He gently lifted up her foot. “Don’t touch me!” she cried, raising the bat to swing. And then froze. 

“I told you to be careful, princess.” His mask had been knocked askew in his haste so he had ripped it off, discarding it without a thought. His gloved hands were stained with her blood as he slowly removed the glass pieces. He tossed them aside, carefully inspecting the sole of her feet for anything else. He then tore off the hem of his pants, wrapping her foot up carefully. 

The bat fell to the floor with a thud.   
  
“Hyun?” she whispered.   
  
He stiffened looking up at her with wide eyes. He shot her a wry smile. A smile that was purely his. His eyes were glowing with fondness and worry for her.   
  
_“Hey there, princess.” _  
  
The doorbell rang, loudly through the house, interrupting her swirling thoughts. Hyun pulled on his mask. All the fondness and worry vanished in an instant. He stood, looking mildly inconvenienced at the glass pieces in his shins.   
  
“They’re here,” he said, tilting his head. “I have no doubt they’ll spin this in their favor. They’ll call me a kidnapper.”   
  


“What? Hyu--”   
  
A gloved finger pressed against her lips. “Shh. I’m ZEN. And I need you to come with me.” He had the audacity to wink before holding out his hand like he had before.   
  
\----

  
When the door was finally broken down, the agents would be met with a shattered window, some blood, and right on the window ledge was a beautiful white rose.   
  
ZEN could hear his comm crackle with static as 707 fed him the ongoing government correspondence.   
  
**_Attention all units. Rouge 24601 has escaped with the target. Engage as long as necessary to retrieve the target. Do not damage the target. I repeat, do not damage the target. _****_  
_****_  
_**ZEN could hear the familiar siren playing behind them and he could feel her grip on him tighten. His heart began to pound. He had to make sure that he wouldn’t put her in accidental danger. While the government didn’t want her hurt, accidents could happen. He could feel her trembling ever so slightly. He shot her a comforting smile, squeezing her hand lightly. He revved the engine of his hover bike.   
  
"Sit tight, princess. It's going to get a little _dangerous_."


	2. Chapter 2

Not putting her in danger was harder than he wanted it to be. The air crackled with electricity as the agents began firing charged pulses at them. Great. They wanted to make his bike short out. 707 fed him a news broadcast over the earpiece.    
  
** _\--idnapped a woman on his hoverbike. Our brave agents are working hard to rescue her. Look at her face. She looks so terrified. We can only wonder what this rogue would want with a woman like her. _ **

ZEN glanced over out of the corner of his eye. A news drone. He’d have to take care of that quickly. He revved the engine. “Princess, hold on.”    
  
He barely had time to check if she had, swerving out of the way of a pulse and dropping altitude suddenly. The pods behind them followed suit as he barrelled full speed towards the roof of a building.    
  
** _He’s going to crash! What is he thinking? Pull up! Pull the drone up! Hey--_ ** **** __  
** _  
_ ** ZEN pulled up at the last possible second, speeding straight up and back onto the proper airway. Smoke rose from the building below him, the remnants of the news drone. His earpiece crackled with static. Most of the pods were spiralling down, ejecting white parachutes in surrender. There were only a few hot on his tail. He needed to get rid of them, and fast. 

  
An idea formed in his head. “Princess, can you cover your ears for me? And whatever I do, I need you to stay still and trust me. ” He parked in mid air. She looked confused, rattled and scared, but she nodded at him. ZEN felt his heart lurch, seeing her that way. “Thank you, princess. I promise, I won’t hurt you.” She let go of him with trembling hands and covered her ears. He sighed in relief and reached for his gun.

  
707’s voice crackled to life in his earpiece. “ZEN what are you doing! Your shield is malfunctioning and I can’t hack their pulse emitters fast enough!” Zen tilted his head at the ring of pods around him, pulse emitters aimed straight for his bike. He pressed the end of his gun to his love’s head. She tensed, her whole body shaking. The pods hesitated.    
  
“Seven, I’m going to need you to transmit my voice into their headsets.”    
  
There was a pause. “Alright. I’ve got a line.”    
  
ZEN took a deep breath. His red eyes began to glow.  **“Turn off the power of your vehicles.” ** His voice sounded different. Rich. Deeper. Powerful. 

All at once, each agent shut off their vehicles and plummeted, like an orchestrated show. He quickly put his gun away as his love sucked in a breath. “Princess?”    
  
“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” Her eyes were wide and she looked like she wanted to get away from him but was mindful of the drop below.    
  
ZEN flinched. He opened his mouth to speak but he could hear more sirens. “Hold on. We’re almost at the Firewall.”

It wasn’t like she had a choice, and it was that thought that made him feel so guilty. The bike darted forward through the clouds. The ride was much more steady once they were past the Firewall, ZEN guiding them down through the clouds and onto the rooftop landing pad of an isolated building. The moment he had parked he felt the loss of her warmth behind him.    
  
He got off his bike in time to feel her shove him into it and back away, eyes wide with terror. He tried to move closer. “Princess--”    
  
“Don’t take another step. I… I’ll use my knife.” Her hands were shaking around the handle. 

ZEN held his hands up. “I can explain.”    
  
“YOU HELD A GUN TO MY HEAD!” Her legs were shaking as well and ZEN felt like his heart was breaking apart. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.    
  
“You know I’d never hurt you.”   
  
“I DON’T KNOW THAT! YOU’RE A ROUGE!” Her voice was shrill. ZEN flinched. “E… explain. D… don’t come closer but you… better explain what the fuck is going on, Hyun Ryu.”    
  
His earpiece crackled to life. “Ooh~ Loverboy’s in trouble~”    
  
“Shut up, Seven. Send Meteor up. She hurt her foot.” He turned off his earpiece before 707 could respond and turned his attention to his very frightened girlfriend. “What do you know about rouges?”    
  
“T… that they’re people who the government bestowed special abilities on for the greatness of our nation. But they turned evil. And they turned on the nation.”    
  
ZEN had to suppress a snort. “The experiments they conduct aren’t voluntary. They torture you, trying to make you powerful in some twisted way. We’re the ones who escaped. The ones who are trying to save the nation from becoming mindless guinea pigs.”   
  
She was silent. “Why did you hold a gun to my head?”   
  
“The agents chasing us were entry level. They wouldn’t know the true reason they were trying to get you. They were informed that you were to be my next ‘victim’. They think they were rescuing you from me. They had explicit instructions not to let you get hurt. So putting a gun to your head made them hesitate and gave me the upper hand. But… princess… The gun was empty. I promise. There were no bullets. I wouldn’t have hurt you, please--”   
  
“Why do they want me?” Her crying had stopped. Her voice was soft, eyes narrowed in disbelief.    
  
“They know. They know that if Hyun Ryu had a weakness, one that they could exploit, it’s you.”    
  
The silence that settled over them was heavy. The door to the roof slammed open, startling both of them. A young man in purple robes stepped out, head covered in a red cloak. One of his purple eyes were covered in bandages.    
  
“U… uhm, hello.” His voice was a little high. He seemed nervous. “I’m Shooting Star! Um, they call me Meteor because Shooting Star is too long. Um.. ZEN hyung said your foot needed healing?”

She shot the boy a glare, making him back up. ZEN sighed, pulling off his mask. “Meteor… could you lead her to her room.”    
  
“But her foot--”    
  
“I don’t think she wants anything to do with any of us right now.” He glanced at her. She refused to look at him, hugging her own arms. “Just take her to her room.”    
  
Meteor nodded, opening the door. “This way.”    
  
Hyun watched sadly as she followed the younger boy, grip on the knife so tight her knuckles were blanched. He turned his earpiece back on.    
  
“Seven, turn off all surveillance in her room.”   
  
“What? You know I can’t do that. It’s--”   
  


Hyun’s voice was downright murderous. “You  _ will  _ turn off the surveillance in her room until she consents to it. Until then, you can monitor the halls.”    
  
There was a long pause. “You should bring that up with Val.”    
  
“I don’t give a damn what Super Freak says. You’re turning them off. If he has a problem with that he can talk to me. I’ve already hurt her enough. I’m not going to add this to the list.”    
  
He could hear the line crackle with 707’s sigh. “Alright. They’re off. Our little star gave her some bandages for her feet and left her alone.”    
  
Hyun nodded. “Okay. I’ll be down to discuss the next move. In a bit.”    
  
“Better get here on time. Chronos will panic if you don’t.”    
  
Hyun shut off the earpiece without so much as a response and sighed, leaning against his hoverbike. He had already worried about holding her close while he was in the gang, but this was one part of his life he didn’t want to drag her into. This was the one part of his life he wanted to protect her from. But they had found him. Found his gang. And found his love. 

_ I’m so sorry, Princess.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still confused? Don't worry! Ask me stuff in the comments and I'll answer them with either a legit response or a shrug emoji :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sulking in the room they had put her in was getting boring. There was only so much she could do while sitting there on a barren, metal framed bed that eerily reminded her of a prison. The walls were white. There was an armoire made out of metal as well. There was nothing inside it, save 3 shelves. It locked as well, the key hanging out of the keyhole, a little dusty with disuse. There was a wooden desk and chair. The desk was equipped with two drawers. Both of them were devoid of anything she could use.    
  
She finally tried the doorknob, surprised to feel the door give rather easily. At least they hadn’t locked her in. She could hear raised voices coming from down the hall. Taking her knife and gripping it tightly in her hands, she made her way to the door the noises were coming from. It was a double door, with a small window so she could see blurry figures inside.    
  
“--ecurity risk. One we allowed you to take, but you simply can’t call off all surveillance on her. You know the government wants  _ her. _ ” This voice was low and unfamiliar.    
  
“My girlfriend is not a security risk!” She knew that voice very well. Hyun. Or ZEN. Both?    
  
Another male voice chimed in. “If she still is your girlfriend.”    
  
There was a long, tense pause. “Anyways, back to the topic at hand…” A female voice cut through the silence, tentatively. “ZEN, I understand that you wish to respect her privacy. However, she is a risk to this operation. She must be monitored.”    
  
“You let her know that.” ZEN spat. “You tell her that you wish to monitor her. Explain that to her. And then, if she consents,  _ only if she consents,  _ will you turn on the camera in her room.”   
  
“It’s quite easy for me to make her consent.” Cam the first deep, male voice.    
  
Something in the air shifted. “Mr-- I mean. Ambivalence. That is not appropriate--”    
  
The woman was cut off by ZEN, his voice low with anger. “If you use one ounce of your powers on her, I will kill you myself.”    
  
“ZEN…” The woman was now desperately pleading, trying to diffuse the situation.    
  
“She must consent of her own free will,” ZEN said, sounding like he was refraining from punching the person referred to as Ambivalence. “Or else I  _ will _ kill you where you stand, Super Freak. I’ve hurt her enough.”    
  
There was a long pause. “Ju-- Ambivalence, can’t you just accept what ZEN says. It’s really romantic that he’s trying to protect his girlfriend.” That sounded like the kid who gave her the bandages. Meteor, was it? She rolled her eyes. Romantic her ass. It was fucked up that they were even debating this. Her? A risk? They were all talking nonsense. 

“Fine.” Ambivalence sighed. “I accept your terms. The girl will be informed exactly how she poses a risk and why we wish to monitor her. If she doesn’t consent of her own free will, we will wipe her and return her to the city.”    
  
“What!?”    
  
She clapped her hands over her mouth but it was too late. The door was opened by a red-haired boy with glasses. The glasses looked ordinary, but somehow she couldn’t see his eyes. His smile was a little unnerving, so she dropped her head, watching in fascination as his suit pulsed a bright red, like a web of hot lava surging from the center chest. The lines extended down to the tips of his boots and branched off for each finger. They looped around his wrists and his throat. He chuckled. “Oooh, looks like we got a little spy~”   
  
Everyone stared at her. She stared back at the five Rogues. “You can’t just… wipe me! I knew it! You all were lying to me. To think I actually thought…”    
  
ZEN looked like he wanted to speak but a man in a black suit almost identical to ZEN’s spoke up. He had a black mask, rimmed with gold, framed by his dark hair. His stormy gray eyes stood out, taking her in coldly. “You know absolutely nothing. Wiping you would be for your safety.”    
  
Another figure spoke up, dressed in a gorgeous yellow dress. The hem was uneven, cutting off just below her mid thighs in the front and trailing regally behind her in the back. Her boots were a sleek black with at least a 5 inch heel that came up past her knees. The barely visible skin revealed a strap, armed with throwing knives. In her right hand was a parasol, the tip of it sharpened to a gorgeously, deadly point. Her face was adorned with a simple black mask. Around her neck sat a delicate hourglass pendant. “We haven’t explained anything to her,” she said softly. “Being under their control for so long, this situation must be confusing.” She folded her hands neatly, her long sleeves swaying as she moved.    
  
ZEN nodded in agreement. The boy who had caught her eavesdropping spoke up. “How about we introduce ourselves~ That will lighten the mood. I’ll go first! I’m the Defender of Justice! Seven-Zero-Seven!” He grinned. It still was unnerving to not be able to see his eyes. She bit her lip, trying not to move away.    
  
“We met. I’m Shooting Star. But they all call me Meteor.” The healer boy introduced himself again. She nodded slightly at that.    
  
“My name is Ambivalence.” The cold, calculating man said. He was blunt. His eyes seemed like it could read her mind. It made her want to curl up into a ball. If this was a dream, she’d like to wake up about now.    
  
The pretty lady spoke up. “I am Chronos. I apologise for scaring you like this. I only hope that we can be more amicable in the future.” She liked this one. She was straight-forward and yet sympathetic. She clenched her hand around her knife. She shouldn't let that fool her. They were Rogues. They were  _dangerous. _

  
And finally, it was ZEN’s turn. She stared at him. And he stared back. His eyes were filled with so much guilt and worry. So much fear. So much love. She looked away. It hurt. When he spoke he sounded sad, almost heartbroken. “I’m ZEN.”    
  
The mood was just as depressing as before. ZEN cleared his throat. “You must be hungry. I’ll go get you some food.”    
  
She didn’t respond, just listening as his footsteps fading away. Her stomach grumbled and it made her want to cry. Dammit, dammit, dammit. How did he know her so well? Why did he know her so well?    
  
She wished he didn’t know her so well. 


	4. Chapter 4

She wasn’t eating. ZEN should have expected that, but it still hurt to watch her ignore the food in favor of holding her knife. She was looking at all of them with suspicion. He couldn’t find it in him to explain, his eyes trained on the food in front of her. Japanese food. Her favorite.    
  
She hadn’t touched a single bite.    
  
“So, are you going to explain or just sit in silence.” Her voice was quiet. He could tell she was barely holding it together. Oh, how he wanted to hold her. To tell her it was okay.    
  
Seven cleared his throat. “You see--”    
  
“No.” Her voice cut him off sharply. “I want  _ him  _ to explain.” She raised her blade. ZEN didn’t even have to look to know it was aimed at him.    
  
He swallowed. “Our honorable government invites you to serve Mint Eye, our most prestigious government operation. You have been handpicked to take part in a new beginning for our grand empire. You will be serving in the Magenta Branch. The Recruiters will be at your door at 8:00 am the following day to escort you to your new quarters at Magenta. Bring nothing with you. Everything necessary will be provided. Thank you for your cooperation and loyalty.” He paused. His teammates had gone still, anticipation hanging in the air. They knew what came next. 

“Long live the Savior,” he whispered. The words were enough to send a chill down every Rogue’s spine.    
  
He took a shuddering breath. “This is the message they send you once you get drafted. But, can you tell me what Mint Eye does?”    
  
He finally raised his head, eyes flitting across her face and then away again. She was frowning, brows furrowed like they did when she was concentrating on something. Even now, in this state, he couldn’t help but think she looked cute. “Mint Eye is an organization working towards the betterment of our people,” she recited, her voice a monotonous drone. Like the words had been programmed into her.    
  
“She seems to be too far gone.” Ambivalence’s low voice cut through the uneasy silence in the room.    
  
ZEN ignored him, no matter how much that statement made his blood boil. His girlfriend would see. He knew she would. “How?” He leaned forward, meeting her gaze. “How are they making things better?”    
  
“They provide us with security… that’s what the drafts--”    
  
“Do they? Have you ever seen any officer on patrol that belonged to the Mint Eye division?”    
  
“They’re probably overseas--” She tried. He could see her mind racing.    
  
“Overseas? Doing what? It’s peacetime. There’s no war. Why would they be out there?”    
  
She was silent, eyes wide with confusion.    
  
“Have they provided necessities? Water? Food?”    
  
She began to shake her head. “No… they… they work towards the betterment of our people…”    
  
“How? What are they doing? What is their purpose? Do you know? Have they done anything for the citizens?” He drilled the questions into her, barely letting her breathe. Barely letting himself breathe.    
  
“I don’t know!” She yelled, her voice rising to a frantic shout. “Just stop! I don’t fucking know.”    
  
ZEN relaxed in his seat, eyes filled with worry and sadness. He hated doing this to her. If only he could let her be oblivious and happy as she used to be. But he couldn’t. Not now that her life was at stake. “Mint Eye is trying to create a human weapon. A SuperHuman, if you will.”    
  
He waited, watching understanding fill her eyes. “So you… you’re all…” 

“Experiments. Successful ones, to a degree.” Seven said, his voice sounding nearly bitter.    
  
“The experiments are not… humane.” Chronos spoke up, gripping the handle of her parasol. “They’re…”    
  
“Drugs. Very powerful ones.” ZEN looked at Ambivalence with a raised eyebrow upon hearing him speak. It seemed that Super Freak was finally coming around to the fact that his love wasn’t a lost cause.    
  
Meteor piped up from behind him. “So, we formed a rebellion. Well, my cousin did. But she… she’s gone now. They killed her.”    
  
There was a tense silence that filled the room. 

Ambivalence cleared his throat. “We’re carrying on her mission.”    
  
She finally spoke up, her voice wavering slightly. “Why am I a security threat?”    
  
Seven slid a laptop over to her, the screen glowing an odd shade of green. “Here. This is the profile they have of you.”    
  
“Status: Girlfriend of Rogue 24601 also known as ZEN. Course of Action: Bring her in for immediate wiping. Prepare to use as bait.” She read aloud. ZEN could see her shiver. “You… could have made this up.” She seemed to be grasping at something, anything.    
  
Seven pulled his laptop back with a frown. “I could have. But think about it. They were at your door when ZEN got you out. They didn’t just start chasing you after ZEN “kidnapped” you.” He curled his fingers in the air forming quotes.    
  
She looked over at him and looked away just as quickly. His chest stung. She stood up quickly and walked off without a word.    
  
He watched her go, half rising from his seat as if to go after her. Then he paused, and sat back down.    
  
“We didn’t even discuss surveillance.” Super Freak. Always so helpful. 

ZEN glared at him. “Give her time. We just unloaded a lot on her.”    
  
“I don’t like this, ZEN. Leaving her here without being watched is a risk to our entire operation.”    
  
“I don’t give a fuck whether you like it or not, Super Freak. She’ll come around. I know she will.” His voice was firm. He knew she’d come around. He knew her.    
  
Ambivalence looked at the food tray on the table. “I hope you know her as well as you think you do.”    
  
ZEN stared at the food as well, feeling his heart sink. “I do. She just needs time.”    
  
There was a pause. “Fine. Shall we discuss the other problem?”    
  
“Seer.” Meteor spat out the word the best he could. He didn’t sound as scary as he intended to, but it was a good effort.    
  
“Seven, shouldn’t you know of his whereabouts?” Chronos’ brows were furrowed as she looked to the hacker.    
  
Seven sighed. “I should. But I don’t. He didn’t tell me this time.”    
  
“Can’t you track him?” Meteor butted in, annoyance clear in his voice.    
  
“No, I can’t. We don’t know where he went.” ZEN watched as his friend ran a hand through his bright red hair. He was frustrated. They all were.    
  
“We should have faith in him,” Ambivalence said finally.   
  
ZEN huffed out a sigh. “I hate to say this, but I agree with Super Freak. There must be a reason he’s not reachable.”    
  
“But we need him! He’s been like this ever since Rika…” The young blond boy shook his head.    
  
“I’m sure it’s hard for him. Just like it is for you, Meteor. People deal with losses in different ways.” Chronos stepped in. She always did whenever things got heated.    
  
Meteor said nothing, glaring at the floor.    
  
“Then it’s back to our usual tasks,” the Super Freak began. He could almost hear his speech in his head, and that annoyed him to no end. He began mouthing it mockingly behind the taller man’s back. “Seven, keep an eye on Mint Eye activity. Meteor, keep working on your powers. Chronos, I need all the C&R reports, stat. And ZEN--”    
  
Ambivalence cut himself off upon seeing ZEN mocking him. “Do try to be serious,” he muttered, lips pressed into a line.    
  
“Fine, fine. I can’t do field work right now so… I’ll take care of my princess~” He sounded far more cheerful than he felt.    
  
Ambivalence just nodded.    
  
“Meeting adjourned.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU the RFA is a rebel group. The government has an organization known as Mint Eye that drafts people for inhumane experiments to enhance human abilities. They want to create a super race. Of course those who are drafted are brainwashed into believing that they are benefiting the country. The RFA are a few successful experiments that managed to escape the holding facility and now are posing to strike against the government. 
> 
> The government propagates them as "Rogues". People who are dangerous and trying to harm the citizens.


End file.
